In the Beginning
by defy.expectations
Summary: Two years before the show starts, Jade is the new student, not Tori. Her bestfriend since kindergarten, Cat Valentine introduces Jade to the group, where she meets Beck. The beginning of BADE, how they got together in my mind.
1. Hollywood Arts

**This is my first fanfic. I've read a lot of stories here's mine. This is a Victorious based fanfic, written through the eyes of the one and only Jade West. It's written through Jade's eyes, for the most part everything that's written unless its speech is her mind speaking. Sorry if I get the tense wrong, I hate going back through my work because then I go criticize it. But here I go.**

**I do not own Victorious, nor do I claim to.**

* * *

I walked through the front doors of my new school, Hollywood Arts. It's bright and colourful. The walls covered with graffiti and the lockers obviously customised to fit the students personalities. Groups of people stood around scattered, singing, dancing and talking. I was looking around, watching everyone when I noticed a girl skipping over to me. Skipping, really? The girl happens to be my best friend as of preschool; Cat Valentine.

With her blossoming red velvet hair, tanned skin, she came over to me with her bag slung over her shoulder. She's wearing pink shorts, blue vans and a plain yellow top with her 'HA' jacket. Simple yet… Oh, so, Cat. And here I am wearing black stockings, my favourite combat boots laced up roughly, a long sleeved dark purple top, my bag slung over my shoulder and my hair curled just beneath my shoulders with newly dyed teal streaks strung through it. Cat's makeup was held together with her outfit, rosy cheeks and eye shadow with mascara making her eyes just pop. Mine however was just as simple, dark eyeliner and mascara and plainly coloured lip balm.

We're best friends and so unlike. Cat's so perky and bubbly and I happen to be in a really, REALLY bad mood without my daily dose of coffee. I guess it's true when they say opposites attract. God, that came out the wrong way Jade. I'm straight, and she's my best friend, Kapeesh? Good. Cat stopped in front of me wrapping me in a warm friendly hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever Jadey! Welcome to Hollywood Arts! We have first class together with Sicowitz. He's our acting teacher, he's really weird.. Like.. Weirder then me, but don't mistake him for a homeless guy… people do that." She spoke so quickly I had to replay it over in my head just to make sense out of any of it.

"Okay.. And Cat? DON'T Call be Jadey, it's the worst nickname … ever." I replied.

"Alright, hurry up miss cranky pants we have class to get to! And you get to meet my friends, our friends!" She squealed and proceeded to drag me away from the doors to my locker. It was plain and boring, and ugh it's a gross grey blue colour.

"This is my locker..? Do I get to change it or something, because I seriously… hate the look of this, plus I brought black spray paint and some of my scissors with me today." Cat stared at me.

"…Yeah, you can decorate it at lunch but we don't have time now if you want to meet our friends! And uhm, why are you making it black?"

"Because I like the shade of black, Cat. All these bright colours are making my head spin. And I don't want to meet them!" I was putting my stuff into my locker as Cat quickly shut it and grabbed my arm dragging me down the halls to our first class.

"Oh joy." I mumbled to myself as she pulled me in.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. I don't know whether to continue writing this story, or give up completely on fanfics. I don't even know if I'm good at this, but I like writing and it's fun, so if you read this please review, it'd be truly awesomely spectacular. **

**I also hope I got the characters right, If I continue they'll get better as I go but here's to the first chapter. Constructive criticism is appreciated, hate however is not.**

**-Shelby.**


	2. I'm Jade, and you are?

**Okay, so Jade gets to meet the crew. Hurray I guess! Here's the second chapter, I hope it's longer than the first because when you go to load it, it looks a whole lot shorter. Rated M for future chapters and language. Please review!  
Disclaimer, hardly a disclaimer but alright; I do NOT own vicTORIous. **

**Jades POV.**

I was pulled into the class room; I stood there beside Cat looking around. There are only a couple of people there seeing as we happened to be early. Now, let me tell you something. I'm one of those people who like to either be early with something to do, or be on time. But more or less I prefer to be late, you want to know why? Okay I'll tell you. I like being late because then everyone else is ready waiting for me. I hate waiting, so what better way than to be late? On the other hand, Cat is just one of those people who doesn't mind in general. I hate it. Cat finally broke the short silence.

"Hi everyone!" She perked up.

"This is Jade, the new girl. But don't call her the new girl, because she'll stab you with her scissors. Talking about stabbing… My brother was stabbed once, but I told you all about it so never mind!" Cat giggled to herself and fiddled with her hair once she'd spoken.

"Hi." I finally said. I looked to the four other people in the room staring at me.

"This is Tori, Andre, Robbie, Rex and Beck!" Cat giggled then took her seat in the middle row.

The first girl, Tori; long brown curled hair, skinny jeans, boots and a simple top with a jacket. I had this feeling I wouldn't really like her, but she's alright.. I mean, she doesn't look AS bad as the guy with the puppet. I had the urge to rip a limb off that thing or something. Andre, dark coloured skin, cool hair, friendly smile and casual clothes. At least he looked normal and laid back. Robbie, and some… thing resting on his arm. Robbie had dark hair, curly and wore nerdy glasses. His clothes weren't the best in the fashion department but who was I to judge, I'm wearing practically nothing but black. But that's okay, because I happen to like how I dress and if these people do to, then that's fine with me. Then finally the guy who's standing oh so casually, who could catch any girls attention without trying. Boy was he one to drool over. But I, Jade West do not drool over guys. No, they drool over me, or at least that's what I'm trying to tell myself. The boy who caught my attention's name is Beck.

Just hovering above his shoulders was his brown hair, possibly the best hair I've ever seen a guy have. The most amazing, mesmerizing eyes which could stop you in the middle of a traffic filled road. Plain grey shirt under a red checked flannel shirt, baggy blue jeans and combat boots tied up loosely so that the ends flopped over. We shared the same kind of style… and he's hot, drop, dead sexy. I could feel myself just drowning in pools of Jade, melting into those eyes, butterflies in my stomach. Oh god Jade, you do not like this guy, hell! You don't even know him. Just look away, before he notices you checking him out. It turned out that he happened to be checking me out, so when I noticed the class filling up and someone slipping through the window, I went to sit beside Cat.

I walked over and sat beside Cat, who was sitting beside Robbie. Andre and Tori sat in front of us and Beck, well he sat beside me. To say the least, my insides were full of butterflies and nerves. Apart from that I was on the verge of falling off my seat trying to ignore the fact that he was sitting right beside me.

Every now and then Beck looked to me, then away. The class went as a blur, I couldn't concentrate on Sicowitz or his … hobo-ness or the fact that people were staring at me every now and then seeing as I happened to be 'the new girl'. I just think it's because I'm dark and mysterious. I mean, this is a school where you can be yourself so hell, excuse me if I'm not here wearing bright clothes because everyone else is. That's their problems, not mine so they can get over it because frankly I don't give a shit. The fact that Beck kept looking at me from the corner of his eye, peeking through the strands of his gorgeous long brown hair that I kept having the urge to play with made my insides flutter with nervousness. Thank god class is nearly over- The bell rung, hallelujah.

I jumped out of my seat quickly and pulled my bag over my shoulder before taking long angry strides out to my locker. I pulled it open and got a few books out putting them in my bag before heading out the back door to the asphalt cafe. I went over to a coffee stand and waited in line.

"Hey Jade." I could feel his presence behind me. I turned around to be greeted by his warm cosy looking brown eyes.

"Uh, hey…" I replied looking back in front of me. Beck came and stood beside me.

"You like coffee?"

"Like would be an understatement."

"Love?"

"More than anything in the world."

"Well, seeing as it's your first day here, I'll buy you coffee, how do you like it?" He looked to me smiling an adorable half smile.

"Black, two sugars." I replied.

"Okay, can do. How do you like it here so far? Even if you've only been here for one class."

"It's good, I guess. I mean, I wanted to come here so it's better than anywhere else." We walked up to the man and Beck ordered two coffees the exact same type too.

"Just trying my kind of coffee? Or do you actually like it?" I looked to him as he paid for the both of us.

"It's my favourite." He smiled and looked to me. It made my heart melt. Damn it, this is Jade fucking WEST! Her heart doesn't melt, nor does she get butterflies at some guy who looks unbelievably gorgeous. Stop it Jade, he's got girls falling at his feet, he doesn't need you either!

We took our take away cups and he led the way to the table with the people I met previously in that hobo's class. Beck and I sat down side by side, Andre sat beside Beck's other side and Cat beside my side.

"Aaaw, you two would be cute together! Can't you just picture it?" Cat giggled and picked at her burrito looking at Beck and I.

"Not really… I know they say opposites attract but I don't think people with such different traits could work so well. No offence." This came from Tori who was picking at her salad staring dreamily at Beck.

"Maybe he'd bring out the best in her." Replied Cat looking to Tori, she smiled as she spoke.

"We're right here you know!" I shouted angrily before sipping some more hot delicious coffee that made my insides melt. I love coffee, I would honestly marry it. Picture that, Jade West-Coffee walking down the isle with a cup of coffee. Oh the joy, I'd love that.

The day from then on passed uneventfully. Unfortunately for me, I felt like digging my eyes out with spoons. I hate maths, and English. Sure I'm good at them, but I still hate the classes, oh did I mention History? That's bad. No one wants to know about the history, when we're going to be living in the future! Seriously, the teachers and education department screwed up somewhere along the way. By the time I'd gotten home, done my homework had dinner with my little brother and gone to bed I was exhausted.

"One day down, a whole lot more to go." I said this to myself as I lay in my room on my black satin sheets with dark purple butterflies on them. That night I dreamt about marrying coffee, and somewhere along the way it twisted into Beck and I walking down the aisle out of the church.

**So, if you've made it through this far reading my crappy writing skills, yay for you! Please review, it really does make the writer feel amazing! I do not own any of anything written, besides the plot. I'm not Dan Schneider, I'm just a girl in Australia who happens to adore bade, and was absolutely miserable when I watched **_**The Worst Couple**_** . **

**-Shelby.**


	3. A Date With You?

**Okay, so I got reviews, telling me to keep writing. So here's the third chapter! The reason for Jade being not so… Jade like, is because it's set two years before when the show started, and because it's my story, and I figured I'd give her a different attitude other than the usual. It's set as if Jade was new instead of Tori. If you don't understand, message me but it's pretty straightforward. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own victorious, nor do I claim to. If I did, Bade would never have broken up, and if they had they'd have gotten together already. Which would save a whole lot of sad bade fans. I'll stop now, sorry for the long authors note, enjoy!**

**Jades POV.**

I got out of my car with Cat then walked up to the school. It had been two weeks since I first started here; I'm not going to say I don't like it here, because I do. But honestly people are so irritating. Like seriously, I don't care about your life stories. I'm here to get into college, not to hear stories about people; god. We walked in and went to our separate lockers. I was putting things in when I saw someone stand beside me.

"Hey there" Beck chuckled and ran a hand through his hair smiling a cute half smile. I forced myself not to smile and drown in pools of Jade, because now that would be stupid.

"What do you want?" I replied nastily slamming my locker shut turning to him.

"Just uh.. Wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tonight?" He looked a little nervously at me. Man, I must be scary; score one for Jade!

"As in a date… With you?" I said this sharply staring at him observingly.

"Yes. So you in?" The look in his eyes told me he was serious, I felt I could trust him, that it wouldn't be awkward, that it would be… fun. I smiled playfully to myself.

"Sure, just as long as I choose the movie." Beck nodded slowly.

"It's going to be something scary isn't it?"

"Soooo..? I happen to like horror and people dying, it's funny. Like seriously who goes and checks the noise when your home alone? They're stupid, and the worst thing is in half of the characters are watching a horror movie where the person gets killed from checking, then hey so do they! If I'm in that situation you can bet the killer will be dead. My scissors are my friend, they trust me, and I trust them to do their job. Whether it's cutting or stabbing. Shit, I'm turning into Cat!" I groaned to myself and preceded to text my dad saying I'd be home later.

"I'll meet you here after last class, and we can go after school. And you're not turning into Cat; you'd need the red velvet hair and the older unstable brother for that." He smiled cutely, man I could melt into those eyes. I seem to be feeling to melt a lot, shit. I'd be puddles of Jade, better yet coffee tasting Jade. Nice. Maybe melting wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Alright, you dare leave without me, I swear I'll stab you with one of these!" I jabbed a pair of scissors on my locker then walked off to my first class; Maths. Ugh.

Classes went as a blur, I don't even know what the teachers were teaching let alone saying. I, Jade West was going on a date with undeniably the most drop dead sexy guy in school. Lucky me, girls be jealous. I'm sure I'll regret thinking that one day, but for now I'm worried, and freaked out, and nervous… and excited? I do not get excited, please. This is just Beck Oliver; your friend of two weeks or so; a guy who happens to be hotter than Jessie McCartney. **(Keep in mind this is a few years before the show aired, and he's the first guy who every girl drooled over that came to mind).** Don't worry Jade, you will look fine, plus he's just a friend; a hot friend, super, super hot friend. Oh shit, fuck bloody hell; what have I gotten myself into? I'm going to end up psyching myself out before class ends in five minutes!

It'll be fine, he's my friend, it's not like he likes me. I kept telling myself this; unfortunately I knew it wasn't true because ever since I came to this school, Cat had been telling me how Beck would ask her about me. What I was like, what I liked and hated, my favourite food, even my favourite colour. Turns out I don't have a favourite colour, I have a favourite shade; it's black, who would have guessed? It's not like my wardrobe happens to practically be all of one shade.

The bell went, this was it, in a few minutes I'd be in the truck with Beck, alone. Just us. God Jade, stop freaking out, drink some coffee or some chizz. What's the bet Andre would tell me that? But hey, I'd never go to him for advice. The only person I go for advice, if I ever happen to need some is… well, me. Because going to Cat would just be a stupid idea, you'd get nothing but her rambling on about a time when someone came to her to advice. Not that I don't like Cat, it's just… she's a little over the top.

I made my way over to my locker, in the time I've been here I'd managed to find paint and glue in the art storage rooms. It didn't take long at lunchtime to paint it black, and to glue scissors I had laying around at home onto it. I was swapping my books around, getting ones I needed for homework and putting them in my bag for the weekend. I could feel his presence in the air… Either that or his 'Linx' deodorant smells oh so delicious. I turned around and sure enough, there's Beck, standing casually with his bag over his shoulder.

"Ready to go?" He asked me; a smile pulling at his lips.

"Yeah, I still get to pick the movie right?"

"Yeees, you do." He dragged out the e's in 'yes' and laughed. I smiled a little and walked out of school with the hottest guy in school. People stared. Okay, of course they stared, but especially girls. They glared, and whispered, and even texted and took photos. There was no doubt that the slap would be filled with pictures in a few hours, give or take. Beck and I made our way to his car. It was kind of old, but I can see why he drives it. It suits him. We both got into the car and left the school. The only presence of it and all the students whispering was in the rear-view mirror.

"So which cinema are we going to?" I looked to him from the road in front of us as I spoke. I was unsure of these roads, so I'm doing what any normal person would do and keep an eye out for where we're going. It's not like I want to be kidnapped, or eaten. But Beck seems pretty normal, so I should be okay…

"The one on Queens Street. The food's good, and it's cheaper than everywhere else around town." He was staring at the road ahead of him, as he pulled to a stop at the traffic lights up ahead.

"So you're taking me to a crappy cinema?" I said this rudely. I mean, after all this is a 'date' right? I felt bad for being mean, but if this is a date then he should be a real man and take me somewhere nice!

"It's actually really nice, it's not very busy, and it's easier for parking." Beck looked to me and smiled a little. He looked a little nervous. "Oh…" Probably thought I'd stab him with scissors I happened to keep in my bag for just in case. He should be nervous, I'm Jade West, and I- am really in need of coffee…

"Is there any coffee stores nearby? I'm going to die if I don't get any soon." He chuckled and looked back out at the road, continuing driving. "There's a coffee cart just outside the cinema. How come you didn't have any with you this morning?" He noticed I didn't have coffee when I was at school this morning? Shit, he really keeps up with the details. "I had some before I left the house, then I turned out to be late for picking up Cat, so I had to go without." I stared out the window as he pulled into a parking lot, found a park and stopped the car. At least it's not awkward…

**Okay, so I'm not happy with the end of this chapter, and I'm sorry that it's short. The next one is going to be longer, and I'll try and get it up by the end of the weekend (It's Friday today, for me). Because I know how it feels myself, waiting a long time for a chapter, so I'm going to try and update as quickly as I can. I feel bad for it being a short chapter, but I wanted to start with them at the movies in another chapter, and most likely will start BADE! Please review, they mean a lot. **

**-Shelby! :) **


	4. Jadey has a Boyfriend

**Fourth chapter, my lucky number's four; so I figured I'd try and make this chapter special. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Jades POV.**

Walking down a long hallway, we had to find our seats. The movie had just started the opening titles, and there weren't many people there. Lucky us I thought as I lead the way right up to the back. I sat down in the middle putting the popcorn and maltesers down in the middle of Beck and I.

About halfway through the movie Beck casually put his arm across the back of my chair. All I could think of was _Cheaper by the Dozen 2, _You know, how Taylor Launtner's character makes those hilarious facial expressions when he puts his arm around Sarah? Yeah, I burst out laughing during a gory killing scene. Beck looked at me questioningly.

"Your finding this person getting killed funny?" He looked at me in a concerned expression.

"No! No, not that. I mean, well it is kind of funny and all… I was just thinking of something else." I looked to him as I said this, a small smile on his lips. I couldn't help the blush that spread over my cheeks so I looked away.

"Something else being…?" His eyes still lingered on me, it made me feel nervous.

"Nothing!" I said it so quickly that his eyes narrowed the slightest.

"Nothing? Tell me Jade, or I'll tickle you." I looked to him my eyes widening.

"Your bluffing." A smile played at his lips then he leaned in and tickled me. I couldn't help the laughter that exploded as I fought against his hands, squirming like a wriggly worm in my seat.

"Stop it Beck! This is so immature!" I laughed, my cheeks burning. I honestly felt bad for the few people in here with us, watching the movie. Oh well, they can deal with it.

"Immature? Please, this is fun! Now what was the nothing which obviously is something?" Beck continued tickling me, I was practically gasping for air.

"FINE, OKAY. WHATEVER." I glared at him as he sat back and stopped. What a relief. I managed to catch my breath, and see the end of the killing scene. What a pity, that character actually wasn't half bad. I turned to Beck. His eyes were waiting as I turned to him.

"When you put your arm around me… It reminded me of the movie _Cheaper by the dozen 2._"

"Wait. You actually have seen that movie?" He was fairly gobsmacked that I'd seen a movie that wasn't people spilling out their guts.

In truth, yes …scary movies are my favourite, but I still don't mind other movie genres. They just don't give you the thrill that scary movie's do, and that's why I try and avoid them at all costs. But, somewhere deep down inside of me, is a wall that's locked up for my best friend; Cat Valentine. Because whenever we hang out, there is no way that she will watch a horror movie, so it always ends up being a Disney movie or something. Good thing I keep all those memories under lock and key somewhere inside of me.

"Yeah, I've seen a lot of movies that aren't just horror. It's not like I object to watching them, it's just I don't find them as interesting." I looked back to the screen away from his face. The face that makes my stomach flip and tumble and have butterflies; that makes my heart ache to hear his voice, to see his chocolate brown eyes. I love brown eyes, especially Beck's; I don't think I've seen anyone have eyes more mesmerising than his.

"Alright then, the next movie we see will be of my choice. And you will enjoy it whether you like it or not." I looked from the giant movie screen back to him.

"Who says we're going on a second date?"

"I do."

"Fine then." I replied angrily looking away.

"Good."

"Superb."

"Fantastic" Beck chuckled and put his arm around me again pulling me a little closer. I smiled a little resting my head on his shoulder.

"Let's stop now."

"Agreed"

"Good."

"You always have to have the last word, don't you?" He looked down at me a little.

"Yes. I do." Beck smiled and looked back to the movie screen.

**A while later.**

Beck and I had left the movies and were now on our way to _Cold Rock_. I don't know if he knows, but I don't particularly like ice cream, and I don't plan to either. I figure I'll give him a hard time, because that's just the person I am.

"What ice cream and mix-in's would you like?" He looks to me smiling. I look to all the ice cream set up neatly along a long counter with a glass case over it to keep it cool. Maybe, just maybe it wouldn't be too bad after all. Beside the long case of ice creams, there was one for lollies, chocolate bars, fudge, fruit and biscuits. Basically anything that would taste good with ice cream. Holy moly, I was in heaven.

"Um… Cookies and cream ice cream with…" I looked to all the mix-in's. This is going to be a hard decision, and it's not like you'll know if it tastes good or not all mixed together… I'll play it safe. "Skittles, maltesers and mini marshmallows." didn't sound too bad.

"I'll have mint ice cream with a mars bar, skittles and caramel fudge." I looked to Beck unsure.

"That sounds very adventurous." He took out a note and paid for the ice cream while they mixed it and smashed it all up, it did look delicious.

"It tastes good. Trust me." He chuckles and walked over to the lady taking the little tubs from her. Beck walked back over and held mine out for me. I took it, picked the spoon out of the side and ate a little.  
"Thank you. I could get used to this." Beck smiled at me as we walked out.

"This, as in you and I getting ice cream, or getting ice cream?" I pondered for a while as we walked back to his car in the parking lot.

"Both." I decided. I got in the passenger seat as Beck got in his.

He drove me home, as we ate ice cream and sung to a song on the radio. It wasn't nearly so bad as I thought it'd be, plus it turns out I like ice cream, who would have thought?

The car pulled up to a stop outside my house. You could hardly call it a house since it's three stories and has at least six guest rooms, two lounge rooms a library, two separate studies for my parents and a ginormous kitchen and dining room.

"Nice house." I looked to Beck and smiled as I slipped out of the car. He met me around the side and walked up the long pathway to the front door.

"Thanks. It gets a little lonely sometimes, seeing as my mother's always in other countries working for her business. My dad's a private lawyer. He only works for the best, so we live in luxury I guess…"

"My dad's a painter, for murals. Anything creative really, my mother works with Tori's at the hospital. I live in an RV in my parents driveway, it's good because I don't have to live under their rules."

"Oh, so your roof, your rules?"

"Exactly." We both smiled at each other as we walked up the front steps to the giant olden wood door.

"Well… I had fun." I smiled a little awkwardly.

"Me too, we should do it again sometime, seeing as we're already seeing another movie that I'm picking." We both laughed and nodded.

"I'd like that." I stepped forward and leaned up a little kissing his cheek.

**Beck's POV.**

She pulled back a little looking into my eyes, smiling. This is your chance Beck, now or never. If you want her to be yours you have to make your move. So I leant in and pressed my lips to hers. Jade's lips are soft, the feeling you get when you find a fluffy stuffed animal at the shops. She kissed me back and I put a hand on her cheek cupping her face.

Oblivious to the both of us her front door opened and her brother was standing at the door wide eyed. "Jadey's got a boyfriend!" He laughed cheekily and then ran inside.

Jade and I broke apart to see him running up the staircase and around a corner.

"He's seriously pushing his limits that kid." I looked back to her and chuckled, smiling a little.

"I'll see you later" She smiled and walked inside before shutting the door. It was just like the movies, only her brother had to come and interrupt us. It was perfect, I don't think anyone could compare to Jade. If you were to ask me, I'd say she's perfect.

I walked back downstairs putting my hands in my pockets, walking down the long pathway back to my car. I got in, turned the engine on and drove home smiling the whole time.

**Jades POV.**

He kissed me. Beck kissed me. I'm freaking out; I really shouldn't because I probably look like one of those fan girls at the Justin Bieber concerts. Ew. I was laying on my bed when my phone ring, I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. Little miss Cat. I smiled a little before answering.

"Hi Cat."

"_Jade! You went out with Beck, oh my god, how was it? Tell me everything, even the little details, did he kiss you? Where'd you go? Did he walk you to your door like in the girly movies?" _She was talking so fast, you could hear her jumping up and down with excitement over the phone.

"Okay Cat, calm down! It was good, we went to the movies, talked and then he took me to Cold Rock, and drove me home. He did walk me to the door like in the movies, maybe he's my prince? Kidding. Anyway, I kissed his cheek and went to go inside but he kissed me! His lips are warm and soft, and we're going out again soon to see a movie of his choice. He likes me Cat! And I'm not some pretty little cheerleader! Stupid Sam had to ruin it though. God, I hate that kid." I was smiling, genuinely smiling as I talked. I could get use to this.

"_Oh my god! That's so cute Jadey! He bought you ice cream!" _I could hear her giggling. _"And of course he likes you, your amazing! He couldn't keep his eyes off you, I bet he hasn't even noticed the stupid girls who try and hang out with him! Eeep, I'm so happy for you!"_

For the rest of the night, Jade and Cat talked about anything and everything on the phone. Beck went home, and invited Andre over, who lives next door to him. They talked about Beck's date with Jade, and how Andre would ask Tori out, he likes her. It's obvious. The weekend passed, and they all went back to school.

**Okay, so this is my longest chapter so far. I wasn't too sure how to fully end the chapter so above, is how I ended it. I'm not sure if I'll continue the story or not, so if you want me to; please tell me. Please review, no hate but constructive criticism is welcome. (:**

**-Shelby! :D**


End file.
